1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric kick scooter, and particularly to an electric kick scooter with the convenience of manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional kick scooter is propelled by a user stepping continuously on the ground with a single foot to achieve an effect of gliding forward. Nevertheless, when riding on an uphill path, in addition to the decrease of gliding speed of the kick scooter, the user would spend considerable physical strength to drive the kick scooter forward. So this will greatly reduce the user's interest to the kick scooter. Accordingly, to reduce the influence of uphill sections on the interest of user of kick scooters, there are currently so-called electric kick scooters on the market, providing appropriate electric power assistance in various road sections, so that users can more conveniently and easily manipulate the kick scooter.
At present, electric kick scooters are to achieve the effect of speed control by means of nothing more than turning a grip or stepping on a foot plate. However, whichever way of driving is used, certain coordination is needed in manipulation, and thus not every user can handle skillfully. Furthermore, once an emergency situation that deceleration braking is needed is encountered, the user often cannot appropriately react to the grip or food plate immediately, thereby imperceptibly increasing the risk in use.